Wild Horses
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: Wild Horses by Natasha Beddingfield. The flock are back at the school, Max wants to get out. Who's the stranger that has come to visit her in the middle of the night?


**I'm on a roll people! Second song fic in two days! I'm amazed! (although I tried to start this yesterday...I got caught up in Eurovision :S)**

**Okay, this song is called 'Wild Horses' by Natasha Beddingfield. It's an A-MA-ZING song.**

**It's in Max's POV, back when the flock were still at The School, hard I know, but just try!**

**P.S. I've just seen United Kingdom's contestants for Eurovision – OMG, we've lost already! That was such a CORNY song! WE SUCK! #breaks down into tears# Russia came third! Russia were good...way better than us...**

**Lyra xxx**

**Max's POV**

We were allowed out of our cages once a week, for about 10, 15 minutes. Those minutes were bliss to me. But this room was so small, just 4 grey walls, one chicken meshed window and a door. Every time I had those spare minutes, I would look out of the window, out onto green fields and forest, watching horses canter across the landscape, _they are free_.

_I feel these 4 walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures i'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away_

I didn't want this.I can't stand being experimented on, so why me? Why was my life like this? Was it normal for a 12 year old to be kept in a cage, as me and my friends were? We all had wings, could we fly? All these questions kept going through my head.__

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, I feel scared  


We were all scared, we could admit that. I mean, who wouldn't be? In a terrifying place like this, you would be scared too, trust me on that. I kept staring out at the horses, those beautiful, magnificent, _free_ horses.

_  
wild horses I want to be like you  
Though we caution to the wind  
I run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Ohh yeaaa yea _

__

I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free alone  
For sure  
If only that someone was me  
Jumpin head first headlong with out a fall  
To act and tear the consequence  
I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break freee ee yeah ohh  


I see a girl go into the field, I pressed my forehead against the window, she was free too, I wanted to be like her, free, riding those horses with no saddle, that has to hurt. But I don't care, nothing could hurt as much as this place hurts me, us.

_  
All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, I feel scared  
Hoohhh woah woah_

wild horses I want to be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Ohh yeaaa yea

I wanna run too.  
Hohhh woah oh woah oh

Breaklessly I'm ... My self before you

I wanna open my heart tell him how I feel

There's a boy, in the cage next to me. He is the most beautiful person I know, and I don't know that many people. He has black hair, olive skin, and these absolutely gorgeous dark purpley black wings. I call him Fang. Fang because he bites the whitecoats. I inwardly laugh just thinking of it. I looked back out of the window, I have to get out of here, and I'm taking those 5 kids with me. Yes, there were 5 of us, we had survived the longest. I sighed as I heard the door open, I guess my time is up.

"Come on, back to the cage I'm afraid." I heard a familiar voice say. I didn't say a word, I just stood up, and followed him out of the door, and into my cage.__

wild horses I want to be like you  
Though we caution to the wind  
I run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses! X2  
Hooaah woah ohh woah  
Yeeaaaah

I wanna run with the wild horses

It was night now, I don't sleep much. I heard the door open, and I looked at it, wondering who it was.

"Shh, I'm going to get you all out of here, I'm Jeb, and I've come to save you." 'Jeb' said, unlocking our cage doors. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to listen to this whitecoat.

I guess my wish has finally come true. I'm free, _we _are free.

**I'm sorry for everyone who's waiting for chapter six of TFGTE, I sware, it will be up in the next couple of days. I promise!**

**So, what did you think of that then? Review!**

**Lyra xxx**


End file.
